


Dog Troubles

by multixfanfics



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Peraltiago, doggo - Freeform, jake and amy are so cute together, the 99th precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Jake Peralta wanted a dog, Amy Santiago did not.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dog Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Amy is not allergic to dogs

“Come on, Ames! It’s a good investment!” Jake pleaded, hoping his girlfriend would agree this time.

“Jake, I love you, but if you don’t let me finish up this paperwork, I will kill you.” Amy replied to his whines, tired of discussing the dog situation. 

It would be too much work. Too messy to look after and clean up. It would mean a step in her commitment to Jake Peralta. Amy wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

The squad were all gathered in the break room. This meant that there would not be a chance for a private conversation between them.

“Oh come on, Amy! If you get a dog, it’ll be the path way to your love child! Come on, give Jakey the baby he wants!” Charles announced, butting in to their conversation once more. 

“Woah, who said anything about babies?” Rosa asked, looking bewildered. 

“Nobody. Charles, mind ya business” Amy replied.

At the moment, Jake was rummaging through the fridge, Rosa was waiting for her bread to finish toasting, Amy was alternating between paperwork and eating, and Charles was making some sort of soup. 

Suddenly, Scully walked in. He pushed Jake out of the way, grabbed everything from the fridge, and went back to the bull pen. The team watched in awe as Scully consumed every single item messily.

“Well”, Amy said, breaking the silence, “you don’t need a dog, Jake. We already have an animal here.”

Jake didn’t even hear her remark “darn! What am I supposed to eat now?”

“You can have some of my lamb-chop and chicken breast soup, Jakey!” Charles exclaimed.

“No thanks, I’m good" Jake replied, looking slightly disgusted, "Ames, can I have half of your sub?” 

Amy gave him half her sub, and lunch continued with the occasional conversation. 

There was no more dog talk for the rest of the day until Kevin walked Cheddar into the building.

While Kevin, Cheddar, and Captain Holt were talking behind closed doors, Jake resumed his begging.

“Ames, look how good Cheddar is! We can train our dog to be just like him! Can we please get a dog? Please?” Jake begged like a toddler who wanted a toy from the store.

“Jake, I don’t think you’re responsible enough to help care for a dog.” Amy finally spat out.

Slightly taken aback, he asked “What?”

Charles mimicked Jake, but he seemed more offended than Jake was, despite the fact that this had nothing to do with him.

“Jake, I don’t know if we are ready for this step in our relationship” Amy admitted.

“What do you mean? We love each other. We literally live together. We work at the same place. We spend all of our time together. How could we not be ready?” Jake asked her.

Amy pondered this for a minute. He did bring up a pretty good point. They had been dating for a little while now, and she didn’t want it to seem like they weren’t serious. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but Jake, you’re right. I think considering a dog would be a good idea.” Amy responded to him, watching his face light up.

“Yesssss! Thank you, Ames!” Jake screamed, catching the attention of Captain Holt.

He and Kevin, followed by Cheddar, walked out of his office.

“What is going on here?” Holt demanded.

Charles, who was dancing around, replied “Amy agreed to get Jake a dog! They’re going to have a babyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Rosa’s grimace was somehow heard over Charles’ screams of excitement for his best friend.

“Wow, I am slightly surprised that Santiago gave in to this” Holt admitted.

“Not going to lie, sir, I am also surprised with my decision…..I am also slightly regretting it” Amy responded, looking over at Jake, who was now dancing with Charles.

“Well, congratulations, guys!” Terry said.

“Guys, its not like they're having a child, you all need to chill out” Rosa said.

Soon, the voices of the nine-nine faded away as Amy got lost in her own thoughts. She realized how excited she was to get a dog with Jake; to take the next step. She looked over and her child-like boyfriend dancing, and simply smiled to herself.  
\-----------------------------  
After a few months, Jake and Amy and found a sweet little Beagle at the local adoption center who needed a home. He was 1 year old, and already potty trained. 

“Everybody, we have an announcement!” Jake yelled, bursting into the precinct one day.

“Oooooo” Charles squealed “you’re pregnant? You’re adopting a child? You’re getting married? No, I got it! You’re finally using that sex tip I gave you, Jake. Oh, I’m so proud of you!”

Dodging Charles’ oncoming hug, he replied “no, Charles, gross. We got a dog! His name is Nakatomi, named after the Nakatomi palace of course. He will go by Naka for short!”

Then, as if on cue, Amy walked into the bull pen, cradling Nakatomi in her arms.

There were a chorus of “awwww”s and “look how cute”s by the time everything had finally settled down.

Since Nakatomi had already proved to be a good listener, he was allowed to stay in the precinct for the time being.

By the end of the day, Amy realized how happy she was to have this new addition to her life. Her life with Jake.

She knew she loved him with all of her heart, and that he felt the same.

Amy Santiago wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jake Peralta, and that’s never something she expected. 

Despite the fact that her feelings didn’t go as planned, she still enjoyed them.

She enjoyed loving Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched B99 in soooo long
> 
> I also haven't really liked any of the works I put out recently, but I hope you enjoy them
> 
> My first B99 fic :)
> 
> This is a nice little change from Criminal Minds lol


End file.
